Cedric Curys
Cedric Curys is the heir to House Curys, one of the minor houses of Corvus. He is also Charles Jade's older brother. Backstory When Cedric was young, it was arranged for him and Charles to be brought into House Jade to work as spellweavers, as well as to marry Lord Eduard's two daughters, Dorothea and Helena respectively—the idea being, with Cedric and Charles both being mages, they could have mage children to remedy House Jade's fading magic. Despite his father's hesitance about the arrangement, Cedric was optimistic about it, and enjoyed his life as a Jade. But unfortunately, it wouldn't last. When Cedric's older brother Chadwick died of an accidental potion overdose, Cedric had to be sent back to House Curys to be the heir to the estate. If that wasn't stressful enough already, he also had the looming fear of being unable to have a son of his own, as many of his and Dorothea's children didn't survive past childbirth. But finally, a full nine years after the birth of their previously only child, they had a son named Hugh, and it seemed the Curys line would be secured after all. Cedric was relieved, glad to see that his patience and perseverance finally paid off. Appearances Cedric did not appear in the main Medieval roleplay. Outside of the roleplay, he has only been in one fic so far: * A Tapestry Torn - Part 1 - Cedric accompanies his brother Chadwick on a trip to Solis, where he meets his wife-to-be Dorothea for the first time. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 2 - Cedric marries Dorothea and settles into his life in House Jade. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 3 - Cedric and Dorothea have a son... but unfortunately, the child does not survive. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 4 - After Everett and Satine successfully have a child, Cedric and Dorothea decide to try again for another child of their own. This time the child lives—their daughter Edith. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 5 - Shortly after Charles and Helena get married, House Jade receives the news that Cedric's older brother, Chadwick, has died of an accidental potion overdose, forcing Cedric to return to House Curys and be its heir. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 6 - Cedric finds himself overwhelmed by the stress of being heir, and lashes out at his father for not supporting him in his time of need. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 7 - After having a talk with his mother, Cedric and his father have a heart-to-heart conversation, agreeing to try and better support each other in the future. * A Tapestry Torn - Epilogue - Years later, Cedric and Dorothea play in the gardens with their children, as Cedric contemplates the blessings they have received through patience. Personality Cedric is a generally optimistic man, always striving to make the best of a bad situation. Though he can be a bit socially awkward at times, he always tries to be kind to those around him. He also has a sense of humor, something he's found is critical to have with his generally jovial wife. Relationships Dorothea Jade The waifu! Colbert Curys The dad! Chadwick Curys Brother he looked up to who tragically died.